


Puppy dog eyes

by Mix Stitch (Synph)



Category: DCU, Outsiders
Genre: Gen, Kidfic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason brings a puppy to the firehouse and predictably, Lian loses it. </p><p>(Her cool, not the puppy.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy dog eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cleromancy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleromancy/gifts).



> For Sisky who suggested Lian and the firehouse dog when I asked for a prompt earlier today to kick off August. Thank you!

When Lian sees the tiny Dalmatian puppy held in the crook of Jason’s arm, she goes from being cute and quiet next to her father’s side at the big butcher block table that takes up most of the space in the makeshift dining room at the firehouse to screaming at the top of her lungs and trying to get to Jason at all costs.

The toddler shoves away from Roy with a frustrated grunt and clambers up on the table, quickly maneuvering around the various empty plates and bowls until she can reach the other end of the table and stand on the edge with her tiny hands resting on her hips.

“You got me a puppy,” Lian says decisively, looking at Jason as though she’s expecting him to say yes and then just…hand the puppy over to her. “Gimme!” She pouts up at Jason, big eyes full of hope and the expectations that only a small child can posess. “Please, Uncle Jay?”

Jason is seconds away from caving and handing the puppy over to Roy or Dick to care for. He’s a sucker for that sad puppy face especially when it’s on his favorite three-year-old and Lian knows it—

But Roy and Dick would murder him in his sleep if he completes that thought.

Jason shifts the puppy over to his other arm, secretly marveling at the puppy’s ability to sleep through the loud noises that Lian can’t stop herself from making, and then sets a hand atop Lian’s head.

“No can do, Princess,” Jason says, trying to keep a straight face when Dick gives him a thumbs up behind Lian’s head. “This little guy is going to protect the firehouse. He can’t do that if he’s living with you, sweetie.”

Lian makes a face. “But I  _live_  at the firehouse sometimes,” she insists, crossing her arm and looking as though she’d like nothing more than to stomp her foot on the top of the table and argue with Jason until she turned blue. “I should get to keep him.”

Roy interjects with a gentle, “We’ll get you a puppy when you’re a little older. I promise,” and Lian sits down on top of the table so that she can look up at Jason. Her eyes are moist with unshed tears and again Jason feels like a heel.

“What if I let you name the puppy,” Jason asks before Lian can start crying, “A good firehouse dog needs a proper name right?”

“O-okay,” Lian says, rubbing the side of one hand over her face to get rid of any tears. “But I want a puppy later.”

Dick laughs and then swoops in to press a kiss against the side of Lian’s cheek that has her giggling softly. “When you’re old enough to make sure it won’t eat your daddy’s shoes.”


End file.
